Moving On
by M14Mouse
Summary: Theo visits Dominic while he is working as a handyman at a camp. Craziness ensures. Crossover with NBC's Camp…kind of.


Moving On

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo visits Dominic while he is working as a handyman at a camp. Craziness ensures. Crossover with NBC's Camp…kind of.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love bingo prompt: Moving On

"Should I comment on the face paint or not? I have all sorts of snaky comments on the tip of my tongue. I am always willing to share," A familiar voice said behind him.

Dominic nearly jumped out of his skin and tripped over a tree root. That was the last thing he needed because Theo would never let him live it down if he fell over. He turned around to see Theo leaning against a tree. He was looking as calm and cool as a damn cucumber despite it being 95 degree weather.

Bastard.

"It called Capture the Flag, Theo," He said with a laugh. He couldn't help but laugh. His friend looked the same and it was nice to see a familiar face. He didn't want to say it out loud. He missed the guy. It gave him a sense of familiarity of home.

"I don't remember Capture the Flag having face paint."

"It is called camouflage. I believed that you heard of it?"

"Yes, I have. But I call it that you look ridiculous."

He just laughed and walked over and hugged Theo.

"Man, it is good to see you." He said.

"It is good to see you as well," Theo said as he hugged back.

"So, what brings you here?" He said as he stepped away.

"I was in the area."

He snorted. Theo was never in the area but it was a nice enough thought.

"Awww…you miss little old me."

"Hardly," Theo said.

He laughed and dragged his little buddy along the trail.

"So, why are YOU here?" Theo asked.

He shrugged.

"I needed a break from you know…everything."

He could go into details to his and Fran's break-up. It was long and painful. They didn't want to let go of each other. While at one time, they wanted the same things. But things changed, they changed. They had trouble letting go but Fran was able to step away first. Fran was a better woman for doing it.

"The others miss you," Theo said with a nod.

"I miss them," He said with a sigh.

"Then why don't you come home?"

"Because…I can't. Not yet anyway. I need to finish the season first. Can't leave them like that," He said with a smile.

Theo just stared at him like he knew. He just waited for Theo to say something but he didn't. Maybe, Swoop was wearing off on him.

"Since you are going to be here for awhile, you can show me around."

He grinned at his friend as he threw his arm over Theo's shoulder and started leading him down the path.

"Bossy…Bossy…"

"Cole…who is this?" Mackenzie said as she appeared before them on the trail.

He glanced over at Theo quickly before turning his attention back to her.

"This is my good friend, Theo Wiggles…OUCH!" He said as he rubbed his side that Theo just elbowed.

"Forgive, my friend. I think that the face paint is getting to him. My name is Theo Martin. It is a pleasure to meet you." Theo said as he offered his hand. Mackenzie just smiled as she reached and shook Theo's hand.

"Like why…I didn't know that you had a friend visiting," She said.

"I didn't know that I was going to have a friend visiting either," He said with a grin. Theo just rolled his eyes.

"It keeps him on his toes," Theo said.

"Well, make sure that he has a pass. I am going to try to find my son," She said.

"Gotcha, boss," He said with a grin. She nodded as she turned around. He watched her walked down the path.

"Cole? And older women, I see." Theo's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I couldn't use Dominic. You know that." He said with a sigh.

There aren't any rules about Pai Zhaq using their names but with the extend life span. It was better this way.

"I know that. And the woman?"

"She is a friend."

Theo snorted.

"What?" He said.

"I am not blind, Dom. You look at her like…" Theo said with a sigh.

"I like her, okay but I won't say anything okay? She is going through a divorce and she has a kid. Right now, her soon to be ex-husband is here."

"This is going to be like watching a train wreck. I am going to have to watch and do nothing while you get your heart stomped on.. If…wait a moment," Theo said as he held his hand to stop him. Few seconds later, Theo grabbed two water balls in mid-air.

Show off.

"Wow…how did you do that, mister?!" One of the kids said as he popped up from behind the trees. Another kid scrambled behind him.

"Practice. What are in these balloons?" Theo asked.

"Water."

"Use Jello. But make sure that you let it cool slightly before putting it in there. But it is easier to hold and messier," Theo said as he threw them to the ground and let them pop

The kids' eyes widen. He tried not to laugh. Theo was going to be a bad influence. He could see it.

"Theo! You aren't supposed to tell them that," He said with a laugh.

"Okay…then they probably doesn't want to know how to tie a bed to the beams."

Dear spirits…those kids' face make it looked liked that Christmas came earlier this year.

"YES, we do!" The kids shouted.

"Theo!"

"What? I was going to teach you how to clear wrap the ex's sleeping bag to his bed. Of course, there is an egg involved."

He stared at his friend then grinned.

"Man…I knew there is a reason that I liked you best."

"I thought that it was because of my happy personality."

He burst laughing. By the spirits, he missed his friend.

End

A/N: I totally blame this on the episode where they have capture the flag…Yup, he was wearing face paint. So…read and review if you wish.


End file.
